Green Ribbons
by xx tainted kisses xx
Summary: Sakura uses the Mirror card to sneak out on a date with Li-kun. Mirror takes this chance to confess to Touya, but what happens when both pairs end up in the same movie theatre and their dates get swapped? Will they fall in love with the wrong person?
1. The Necklace

  
  
  
  
  
AN: I suddenly decided to rewatch some eposides from CCS. I guess I felt really touched by the Mirror card's emotions towards Touya, and suddenly an idea of this fic came to me. The title "Green Ribbons" is just from that eposide where Touya and the Mirror Card go and buy Fujitaka a wallet for Christmas, and Touya gave the mirror card two roles of green ribbon to tie her hair! Hope you enjoy minna-san! S+S, T+M (Touya+Mirror)~!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the characters, they officially belong to CLAMP.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Green Ribbons  
Chapter One: The Necklace  
Written by xx tainted kisses xx

  
  
  
  
  
To stare at you   
Is to stare at my inner most feelings  
A reflection of my heart  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The clock beside her smooth white surfaced desk ticked unanimously, letting time slowly seep away from her world as she rolled over on her pink sheeted bed with a sigh of flickering hope.  
  
"Mou....what to do, what to do!!" She scratched her auburn haired head in frustration, causing the strands of fine silky hair to stand up on end as if it had just been hit by lightning.  
  
The calendar hanging lazily above her drawers of clothing was flipped open to July, a month to go to the beach, park, and to plainly have fun! And she did do all that, but now she was stuck on one particular day.  
  
"July 13...." Sakura Kinomoto pushed herself up into a sitting position while crossing her dainty legs and propping her chin on one hand. "Onii-chan will surely not let me go out.....espeically if he knows it's with....Shaoran!!" Sakura turned a faint rosy pink in her cheeks as she hugged her pillow tightly. "Hanyaan!!"  
  
One of the white drawers from her desk flung open and out came a flying bear with a lion's tail. It looked curiously at Sakura before yawning and letting his tummy growl, not showing any sign to hide the fact that he was hungry. "Ssssaaakuuuuuuraaa."  
  
"Neh?" Sakura raised one eyebrow at him, wondering what he was going to ask for this time.  
  
"I think I heard something just then...."   
  
Sakura sighed and sweatdropped, waving a hand at the guardian beast. "Kero!! You just ate an hour ago!"  
  
"One whole hour!!?? That equals 60 minutes!! 60 minutes equal uh....uh...some thousand billion seconds??" Kero added thoughtfully as he floated slowly over to Sakura's side.  
  
"Hai hai," Sakura nodded while falling back onto her bed, still hugging her pink pillow tightly to her chest. She sighed once again.  
  
Kero looked at her with his round beady eyes. "Daijoubu Sakura?"  
  
"Hoe......" She swung her legs in the air as she shook her head. "I can't think of something!!" She cried out loud like a child trying to solve one plus one, but getting no where near to the conclusion.  
  
"Of what??"  
  
"How to get out without onii-chan knowing! I know he won't let me go out with him," Sakura let out a slow breath as she rolled over to her side, clutching the pillow in one hand while the other hand started fiddling with a strand of long auburn hair.  
  
Kero's eyes glinted, "Who's _him_?"  
  
"Shaoran of course!" Sakura suddenly brightened up at the mention of her boyfriend, Li Syaoran. A look of happiness crossed her emerald eyes as she thought of the boy that had been of so much help to her eversince they were 10.  
  
"Why are you going out with that gaki?!!" Kero clutched one tiny fist with his eyes flaring.  
  
"Hoe!! Shaoran is not a gaki!! He's...really really really nice...caring..." Sakura placed one hand under her chin thoughtfully. "And a whole lot more..." She giggled.  
  
Kero stared at her in disbelief. "How can someone fall in love with that...that thing! Ridiculous!!"  
  
"Kero!!" Sakura pouted, but soon her worries went back to July 13.   
  
"But why do you need to go out with him that day?"  
  
"It's his birthday!! Of course I'm going to spend time with him...." Sakura's voice trailed off into the distance as she racked her brain for some sort of idea. "But otou-san is out at another excavation...which only leaves onii-chan to give me permition!"  
  
The guardian beast levated closely to his mistress' side with his small paws crossed. "And you're sixteen." He sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura frowned, "Mou! Onii-chan is just to protective...I mean I'm learning how to drive in a month already and he still gets all worried..." She jumped off of her bed, wrinkling her once smooth bed sheets as she walked over to her dresser.  
  
Her hands found their way to the pink comb on the dresser as she stared with boredom at her reflection. "Tomorrow is his birthday...."  
  
She blinked, and she watched her reflection blink.  
  
She sent the brush gently down her hair, watching as one strand came loose and was left floating in the air. Her reflection obviously did the same.  
  
Suddenly her eyes lit up, as if someone had lighted a spark inside of her. "Hoe!! I got it!!"  
  
"You did!? More pudding?!" Kero's eyes sparkled with hope.  
  
"Iie (no)!!" At once Kero's eyes went normal and he frowned, but Sakura twirled around as if she was a ballerina while clapping her hands together in delight. "I can use the Mirror card!!"  
  
"Mirror?" Kero asked in confusion.  
  
Sakura nodded happily at her latest discovery. "That way onii-chan won't really think I'm gone and I can go out with Shaoran and then sneak back in.....and everything works out!!"  
  
"And you leave me back here with nothing to eat," Kero cried.  
  
"Aw Kero!! I'll bring you a snack then!" Sakura said giddily as she danced over to her one particular drawer in her desk and flung it open.  
  
A pink covered book with intricate designs floated out of the drawer and into Sakura's open hands. She smiled as she opened the book and a bunch of cards came gliding out, circling her in their warm embrace.  
  
"Konnichiwa minna-san," Sakura greeted while looking at all the cards. "Now where is Mirror..."  
  
One card floated forward to meet Sakura's gaze. She opened her palm and let the card slip into her hands while the other cards danced once more around her before returning to the book.  
  
"I swear your onii-chan (brother) will be able to tell it's the Mirror card," Kero pointed out.  
  
"Of course not! He doesn't have magic anymore, remember? He gave it all to Yukito-san..." Sakura frowned, remembering how at that time her magic was not enough for her other guardian, Yue. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. _That was the past! Now everything is fine! _She said confidently as she placed the Sakura Card on her desk.  
  
"So what are you giving the gaki?" Kero asked curiously, wondering if it was something edible.  
  
Sakura stared at Kero for a while before blinking her eyes. "......HOE!!!!! PRESENT!!!!!!"  
  
".....Oh gosh Sakura! You forgot?" Kero stared at his mistress and sighed. "You're impossible!"  
  
"I am not impossible!!" Sakura jumped up and down as if she was a bouncy ball before leaping into her closet and pulling out a jacket and a purse. "I'll be back before dinner!" She cried out as she headed for the door in a hurry.  
  
"But it's your turn to cook tonight!!" Kero reminded.  
  
Sakura stopped in her tracks and sweatdropped. "Hoe!! Than I'll be back to cook dinner!!"  
  
"Hayaku (hurry) Sakura-chan! Gambatte!!" Kero cheered as the disappearing figure of Sakura headed down the stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
The room had no light except for the tiny particles of it seeping in from the half open screen door that led to a small balcony outside of the room. The little light showed the green carpet of the room and the forest green color of the curtains blowing gently from the small breeze.  
  
It was silent except for the occasional sound of a sword, and the glint of silver flashed now and then between the darkness of the room. One would find it odd for someone to be particing with a sword in the dimly lighted area, but that was a habit of Li Syaoran's. It made him concentrate more, and it made him feel more at peace.  
  
Suddenly there were no more sounds of a sword breaking through the empty silence, but only the panting breath of a person and the clanging of a sword being placed back into its sheath.  
  
A figure walked out onto the balcony, squinting from the sudden light issued to him. Li Syaoran ran one hand through his messy and sweaty mass of dark brown hair as he leaned against the cold railing that kept him from falling down a ten story high building.  
  
_Tomorrow is my birthday...._The thought played itself in his mind as he crossed his arms, letting the whole railing catch his weight.  
  
A smile played on his lips as he leaned his chin on one hand, a certain image of a sixteen year old girl came spinning into his thoughts.   
  
"Sakura........" He whispered into the setting sun.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hoe......hoe......hoe!!!" The sixteen year old anxious girl skated around the corner in her light pink rollar blades, her eyes full of worry as she slowed down on the busy streets.  
  
Her eyes twinkled as she looked into all the store windows, all full of display cases and advertisements. She sniffed the air full of a mix of aromas coming from the different stores, the smell of sweet cakes to the smell of perfume.  
  
"Kirei!!" She watched as the street lights came on one by one and was glad that she had remembered about the present...if she hadn't, it would had been terrible!   
  
Her pace slowed as she paused in front of one particular store that caught her shimmering emerald eyes.  
  
She placed her gloved hands on the polished glass, breathing lightly onto it causing the area to fog up. Sakura quickly rubbed it to clear her sight as she looked at the display case with mild interest.  
  
With a jingle of bells from opening the door to the store, a elderly man looked up from the desk and smiled calmly at the sudden entrance of the girl. "Konnichiwa."  
  
"Gomen neh," Sakura replied as she brushed off a strand of hair hanging in front of her face. "I was wondering if I could take a closer look at that necklace thingamabob on the display case?" She explained rather quickly in short breathes as if she had just ran a marathon.  
  
The man nodded in amusement as he took slow, yet long strides to the window and reached around it to the item Sakura had asked to see. "The one with the sword pendant I persume?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura blinked in wonder. "How did you know?"  
  
The man's eyes seem to dance with mischeif as he returned behind the desk with the necklace in his wrinkled hand. "I just do." He answered as if it was a simple thing to know what a costumer wanted without them stating it.  
  
She looked at the man in wonder and awe but decided that she had no time to ponder for she had to get home to cook dinner.  
  
Sakura placed the necklace in her hand, her eyes scanning the necklace from its very thick silver chain to the sword pendant hanging in the center. The hilt of it was a dark dark green and the blade glinted in the light, showing her reflection in a deformed way.   
  
"Hmmm...is it possible to add something to the sword?" Sakura questioned thoughtfully as she imagined a picture in her mind.  
  
"Hai, here let me show you the things we can print into them," The man bent down slowly and pulled out a tray that seemed to be filled with tiny stamps. "You can pick one and we can simply imprint it into the silver of the sword if you wish."  
  
Sakura smiled greatfully, "Sugoi!!" She searched through the mass of stamps like a cat pawing at a mousehole.  
  
In the end, Sakura had three stamps laid out in front of her, and she couldn't decide what to choose. "Hoe...this is so hard!" She cried out loud.  
  
The old man chuckled at the young lady in front of him. "You cannot decide between a wolf, cherry blossom, or peony?"  
  
Sakura nodded and sighed, "It is a very hard descision because each of them have their own significance  
  
!"   
  
"Well..." The old man pushed his glasses up while staring intently into Sakura's emerald orbs. "A wolf indicates a brave, cold, and a strong willed person....the cherry blossom..." The man looked at it in interest. "That's an interesting combination. A cherry blossom indicates life, happiness, and a time of joy. Almost in contrast that of the wolf."  
  
Sakura nodded in awe at the old man's explanation. The old man, seeing the sudden shine in Sakura's eyes, chuckled. "I do believe this gift is for a special person."  
  
This shocked Sakura even more. How did this old man know? Could he simply read her mind? She shivered at the thought but somehow she felt safe under his warm and calm gaze. She nodded curtly. "Hai."  
  
"Well then, you would obviously need the wolf to indicate that special person," The old man said matter-of-factly. "Demo (but)...the wolf would not be complete without the cherrry blossom..."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura tilted her head.  
  
"And the peony...I do believe it's another symbol for that peron? Or is it you?"  
  
Sakura felt a faint blush cross her face as she shook it away. "It's...his favorite flower." Sakura uttered in embarrassment.  
  
"Ah...then the wolf is not complete without the cherry blossom, and the cherry blossom would not be complete without the peony. Ah, then the problem is solved," The old man said cheerfully.  
  
"It is?" Sakura felt confused at the strange old man in front of her, yet he didn't seem to be insane.  
  
"I will go and imprint all three of these symbols onto the sword," The old man explained while taking the necklace out of Sakura's hands and carrying the three tiny metal stamps with him into a small room at the back.  
  
Sakura scratched her head. "What a strange strange man..." Her voice trailed off when her eyes landed on the old grandfather clock that was across the room from her. "HOE!!!!!"  
  
"Is something wrong miss?" The old man's voice called from inside the room.  
  
"I have to go home!! Onii-chan is probably fuming already that his dinner isn't prepared!!" Sakura exclaimed in despair. "Can I come by tomorrow morning and pick it up?"  
  
"Of course," Came the man's voice from inside.  
  
"Domo arigatou!!" Sakura called out as she left the store, leaving the sound of jingling bells as the door opened and closed behind her.  
  
  
  
  
The noise of the house could have been almost deafening. From the cries in the kitchen and the occasional shouts from brother to sister, and the hungry cries of a particular guardian beast, someone would surely have a headache being in the center of the chaotic noise.  
  
Yet the calm and peaceful spirit of the Mirror Card laid undisturb on her mistress' desk filled with eraser bits and scented paper scattered about, for the Mirror Card was not only peaceful at the moment, but awfully happy.  
  
Soon, she would be able to see him again. How she loved it when her mistress called upon her...and it even made it better when she got to spend time with the mistress' brother.  
  
A musical laughter filled the room as the card sparkled a marine aqua, with a picture of a girl with closed eyes and two long tails of hair wrapped in green ribbon, her very first gift from her very special person.  
  
The laughter ended as abruptly as it had started, only the shimmering of the green ribbons entwined in her hair gave a sign of any life in the card.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I know that it is kind of boring at the moment, but it's kind of an introduction ya know ^_^J Hehe, chapter two will be about S+S going out for a date for Syaoran's b-day. But what about Mirror and Touya? Well, they end up awkwardly going to a date too, and guess what? They end up in the same place as S+S. Eek, is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Is this Love?

  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or the characters, they officially belong to CLAMP.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
Green Ribbons  
Chapter Two: Is this Love?  
Written by xx tainted kisses xx

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When I think about expressing my feelings,  
Why do the words suddenly disappear?  
Even though I realize what's so precious,  
So irreplacable, I can't say it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hoe!!" Kero ducked as a dirty white sock came aiming straight at his innocent yellow face as he watched his mistress dance around in circles amongst different articles of clothing. He couldn't help but sweatdrop as he was blinded by a pink furry sweater.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!"  
  
"Hoe!!!!! Nani?????!" Sakura desperately tried to find her way out of the sleeveless grass green shirt that she was trying to wear while kicking away the mass of clothing at her feet.  
  
Kero growled as he crawled out from under the sweater, his tiny paws balled up into fists. "I am being killed!!"  
  
"Hoe?! Kero-chan! Are you ok?!" The auburn haired girl had finally gotten her head through and was busily scanning her messy room for her guardian beast. She sweatdropped when she saw the little yellow bear flying up to her with an angry face across his features and one of her dirty socks in his paws.  
  
"Gomen nasai Kero-chan!! You don't know how..how frantic I am at the moment!!" Sakura apologized in a hurry while she jumped into her closet and basically flipped it inside out. "Ha! Found it!" She bounced on one foot trying to get herself into a black skirt that was cut just above her knee caps.  
  
"How do I look?"   
  
"Like a kaijuu."  
  
Kero dropped to the ground lifeless as Sakura frowned, hearing the familiar taunting voice of Touya Kinomoto. "Onii-chan!! Mou! This must be the billionth time I've told you! I am not a kaijuu!"  
  
Touya smirked as he eyed her room with a raised eyebrow as if he was inspecting something. "My, my, look what the kaijuu has done to her room. What did you do? Go crazy and toss everything around?"  
  
"Iie!! Ugh!! Why are you up here anyways?!"  
  
"I was wondering why you were making so much noise. You know the whole house was shaking," Touya retorted as he looked at his little sister. "Why are you all dressed up?" He asked, with an air of suspicion .  
  
Sakura shrunk back, she had completely forgotten that she was not in her pajamas which was her usual dress at home. "Uh...I was trying on clothes that I haven't worn in a long time! I was seeing if they still fit! Do you think this still fits?" Sakura asked innocently, blinking her round watery eyes at him.  
  
Touya scowled as his head disappeared behind the door. "If you need me I'll be in my room."  
  
"Hai!!" Sakura pushed the wooden door to her room shut as she danced in front of her mirror while combing her hair out. "I'm so excited Kero!"  
  
"Just to see that gaki?" Kero said disapprovingly as he went over towards her desk and picked up the Mirror Card. "So you're going to use this?"  
  
"Oh right! I almost forgot!" Sakura admitted sheepishly as she finished clipping a light green star clip into her hair to match her sleeveless top. She reached for the star key that hung loosely around her neck on a dainty silver chain as she closed her eyes to repeat the familiar chant.  
  
"Oh key that holds the power of the stars, reveal thy true form. I, Sakura, command you under contract, release!!" Sakura's eyes snapped open as the tiny key slowly extended into a long pink staff. "Mirror Card, become my exact reflection! Mirror!" She struck her wand upon the card as a mist of light surrounded them both.  
  
A huge round mirror appeared before Sakura, with a smiling beautiful girl with long cascading hair tied back with strands of green ribbon. The girl stepped out of the mirror, instantly becoming Sakura's twin.  
  
"Konnichiwa!" Sakura greeted cheerfully.  
  
Mirror smiled softly back at her mistress, "Arigatou (thank you)."  
  
"Iie(no), I should be saying thank you! And by nine o'clock, change into my pj's ok? Or else onii-chan will probably get suspicious at your outfit," Sakura pointed out as she grabbed her handbag and opened the window. "I'll be back at around ten or ten thirty, ok?"  
  
"Hai." Her twin nodded while seeing her off.  
  
"Bye bye!" Sakura waved as she flew into the night with her pink feathery wings sprouted on her back, and soon she disappeared from sight into the twilight sky.  
  
Mirror closed the window slowly as she looked around her mistress' room and at all the clothing screwn about. She giggled softly as she crouched down and began hanging the clothing piece by piece back into the closet.  
  
"My god, is the kaijuu cleaning up?!"  
  
The Mirror Card's head snapped up at that familiar voice of her one and only...She felt her cheeks burn, and she prayed to dear god that she was not glowing red in front of her mistress' brother.  
  
Though he must have noticed her awkward behavior, for his taunting and laughing eyes suddenly were replaced by a confused and suspicious expression. "...Eh? Daijoubu Sakura?"  
  
"Eh! Daijoubu!!" Mirror quickly got up, her eyes downcast as she snuck a glance at him shyly.   
  
Touya opened the door to his sister's room further as he fully stepped into the room, wearing a blue sweater and grey track pants. His dark hair fell across his eyes messily as he stared straight into Mirror's eyes. "Ano..."  
  
Mirror tensed, clutching the ends of her skirt in her hands as she drew in a breath sharply and looked back into Touya's eyes.  
  
"You're..." Touya struggled to feel the presence in front of him, straining with the little magical power he had regained throughout the years after giving them to his best friend, Yukito. "You're...you're...not my sister." He simply stated while a small smile curved onto his face.  
  
"...I..." Mirror stuttered as she racked at her brain for something to say. Yet she was as speechless as someone that was unable to speak at all!   
  
"It's ok, I won't tell Sakura," Touya assured. "You like the ribbons I gave you?"  
  
The Mirror Card looked at him confused, but then noticed that she had her hair ribbons also clutched in her hands. "...Hai!" She turned pink at Touya's discovery and wondered deeply what he was going to think of her now.  
  
"That's good," He looked at the closet and then at some of his sister's clothes that were still left on the peach colored carpet. "Where did she go?"  
  
"...Out..." She didn't lie, her mistress was indeed 'out', she just decided not to say with whom. "Um..." She began, but once again lost her will to speak.  
  
"Huh?" Touya blinked.  
  
"I..." She looked pleadingly into his eyes, desperately wanting to speak the words that seemed to be at the tip of her tongue, but yet at the very depths of her heart at the same time. Mirror frowned sorrowfully, knowing that it would be ridiculous to tell him...yet her heart was crying out 'yes!', yes to everything she wanted to tell him, yes to her own feelings, yes to everything in the world.  
  
"I...I......"  
  
Touya gave her a sympathetic look, not quite knowing for sure what this girl, that resembled his sister at the moment, wanted to say.  
  
"I...love.....togowatchthosebigscreenthingies!" She spat out and quickly looked away in utter embarrassment.  
  
He sweatdropped, walking closer to her figure as he tilted her chin upwards with one strong hand. "What did you want to say?" He asked gently, not wanting to frighten her for the girl was actually shaking slightly like a scared mice and that he was the cat.  
  
"I meant...I love to watch those big screen thingies..." Mirror repeated shakily.  
  
"Big screen thingies?" Touya raised an eyebrow while stepping back, his hand leaving her chin much to her dismay. "Big screen thingies.....hmmm...do you by any chance mean the movies?" He guessed at the girl's strange use of vocabulary.  
  
"...H..Hai!! That's it!"   
  
Touya chuckled as he walked back towards the door to her room. "Are you leaving?" Mirror couldn't help but ask and let the words escape her tender lips.  
  
"Well, I'm leaving this room, but you are too." Touya stated as he opened the door.  
  
"I...am?"   
  
"Get a jacket or something, it might get cold," He simply commented as his figure disappeared down the hallway and into his own room.  
  
The Mirror Card blinked, not really knowing what Touya was up to, but whatever he was up to, she felt incredibly happy.  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura."  
  
She jumped into his arms, startling him for an instance but he quickly regained his composure like always. "Shaoran!"  
  
"Don't turn into Meiling! I'm warning you! No surprise hugs!" Syaoran scolded, although he did love it when Sakura surprised him with such acts.  
  
Sakura smiled, knowing that Syaoran was just being shy and the whole 'manly man' thing. She giggled knowingly, catching the side glance that Syaoran was giving her. "What?"   
  
She shook her head, auburn locks shaking along with her. "Nothing! I'm just so happy!" She declared as she ran ahead of him.   
  
"Happy happy happy happy!!!!!" She squealed as she danced under the darkening sky, since it was almost seven.  
  
Syaoran couldn't stop the urge to smile as a small grin crept up to his lips. "I think you should stop spinning like that if we want to get to the movie theatre on ti.." Yet he was interrupted when his hands were taken from his jean pocket and he was now being spun around by Sakura who was also spinning around with him in pure joy.  
  
"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura called out in between giggled and intakes of breath. "Happy birthday to you!"  
  
Syaoran smirked and would not let Sakura spin him any longer when he pulled her in with his strong muscular arms, with her head landing softly against his chest. "Hoe?" Sakura blinked, feeling utterly warm in his comforting arms.  
  
"I'm holding onto you from here on and until we get there," Syaoran stated calmly.  
  
"Doushite?! (why)" Sakura cried out like a child.  
  
"Because you will start spinning again, and we don't know how long you're going to keep doing that," He teased, his warm amber eyes meeting her dancing emerald ones.  
  
Sakura kicked her legs when Syaoran picked her up. "Wa!! Demo (but) it's so embarrassing being carried around like a baby!!" She complained but was hopeless when she noticed that her little wolf was not going to place her down any time soon.  
  
"Eh, call this punishment for acting like a crazy little girl," He remarked as he continued walking to the movie theatre with his cherry blossom held close to him.  
  
"Mou!! Shaoran!! People are staring at us!" And indeed they were. Some pointing, some commenting at how strange or how cute they looked, and some simply staring at them as if they were celebrities of some sort.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, wondering what on earth would happen if her dear friend Tomoyo had been around, and had realized that she had just missed a 'kawaii moment'.   
  
"We're here! We're here! Now can you let me go?" Sakura pleaded with wide eyes.  
  
"Of course," He gently brought her back down onto earth, for Sakura actually had felt like she was in heaven moments ago.   
  
"Oh, and Syaoran?" Sakura smiled as she reached into her handbag and pulled out a neatly wrapped present with green ribbon tied in a neat little bow at the top. "Here!" She placed the gift into his hands and looked over her shoulder. "Let's go line up before the line gets even longer."  
  
"...Hai!" Syaoran glanced at the present and smiled to himself as he tucked it safely into his pocket, letting his girlfriend lead him to the line up hand in hand, soul by soul.  
  
Unknown to them, two other people came shortly after them and were a couple people behind them in the line.  
  
"...Are you sure...about this?"  
  
The tall strong figure of Touya simply nodded, "Stop worrying. It's not like Sakura to get mad at you for coming out to the movies."  
  
"I know...demo...it's not part of my task!" Mirror cried out.  
  
"Relax," Touya placed a hand on her shoulder, making warm little shivers run up her spine. _Nani...what is this that I'm feeling? _She thought with a distant look in her shimmering eyes. "Come on, the line is moving." He brought her back to reality with his calm and considerate voice, making the butterflies in her stomach do loops and swirls before landing back down.  
  
This was truly bliss.  
  
  
  
  
"I am not leaving you here!"  
  
"No! Don't you understand?! You have to leave now or else we'll both die!"  
  
"Iie!! I can't just abandon you and run like a coward! I love you!"  
  
Sakura sighed with content at the huge screen in front of her as the two star characters interacted together. She snuck a glance at Syaoran and noticed that he was not completely touched by the movie and remembered that he wasn't a _big big_ fan for romance.   
  
She smiled to herself when suddenly she realized she very badly had to go...to the washroom. And yet it was the best part of the movie and she did not want to leave her soft red cushioned seat at all! And so she sat there but with the nagging feeling of wanting to go the washroom, and Syaoran must have noticed her fidgeting, for his worried amber eyes were upon her.  
  
"Is something wrong Sakura?"  
  
"No..." Sakura blushed, but thankfully the theatre was dark and no one could see her cherry-like face. "I just need to go to the restroom."  
  
"Then go," Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Demo this is the good part!"   
  
He sweatdropped, "Uh...but it's bad for your health to keep it in, so go."  
  
"...Ok..." Sakura reluctantly left her seat as she crept quietly to the washroom.  
  
  
  
She stared with wide eyes at the big looming screen in front of her, with the people on it saying such words that she had wanted to say so badly but was unable to. And here they were, on this screen, and they said it so easily.  
  
Somehow she felt her heart racing, with the scene of a confessing couple in front of her, and the man she loved most sitting a few centimetres away. The Mirror Card had never felt this way before, with the pounding in her chest and the blood rushing within her false body.  
  
And then she could no longer take it.  
  
"I have to go." She whispered.  
  
"...Where?"   
  
"...Uh...washroom!" Mirror jumped up from her seat as she made a mad dash to the washrooms with a whirlwind of emotions mixed in her.  
  
She stepped into a washroom stall and leaned her back on the cool blue tiled wall behind her. _Is this the feeling of love?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_AN: Hehe, thanks for reading this so far! And the reviews make me so happy ^_^;; The next chapter will be about the swapped dates and the outcome....? Eek, stay tooned ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
